


The Lion and the Chihuahua

by AmandeBw



Series: Akane's story [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: How Kouki and Akashi fell for one and another.





	The Lion and the Chihuahua

Akashi's interest in Furihata began after the match with his chihuahua -as he likes to call him. He couldn't help but remember the fragile look on the boy's face as he faced him on the field, so scared and lost. He really was adorable, just like a scared puppy. He was able to resist only two days before he used his connections to learn all about the boy. These connections included Aomine, his old teammate, who regularly went to Seirin to see his own boyfriend, Kagami and Kuroko who was apparently quite the accomplished matchmaker. (Not only had he helped Kagami and Aomin get together but he had done the same with Kise and his simp -though Akashi was sure that that was because the blond was getting on his nerves-, but he had also forced Midorima to tell Takao about his feelings... apparently those occasions were great blackmail material.)  
After his recon, it only took him one month before he cornered his helpless chihuahua when he was walking home alone and asked -more liked forced if you were to ask Kouki- to go on a date with him. Their first date was at a basketball field, Akashi had been more then happy to help his chihuahua improve his game as he learned about the younger male's family. And slowly, date by date, he gained the younger boy's trust who, finally, stopped fearing him and even began to relax enought to tease him about being the 'big bad lion'. But his greatest pleasure and achievement, was when he got Kouki to begin calling him Seijuroo after their five months anniversary. To be honest Akashi was glad Kouki trusted him so since he had no intention to ever let him go. He'd known, since that fateful day, that Kouki would be the one he wed and the one who would bear his children. And he wasn't an Akashi for nothing, when he wanted something he made sure to get it. Even if what he wanted was a helpless boy who reminded him strongly of a small dog.  
That is why, when Kouki came home, after they'd been together for four years, he most certainly did not faint when his chihuahua told him he was pregnant. No, he most certainly did not, no matter what Kouki told his friends. But he was quite relieved when a few months later, Kagami announced his own pregnancy, because at least he wouldn't be the only one in misery while his lover made him suffer getting up at two in the morning to get him a chocolate strawberry milkshake with pickles. Pickles! Really, pregnancy hormones made his love eat the most peculiar things.  
But all that happiness crashed when he got a call from Aomine telling him Kagami had left. Kouki had been pretty pissed when Akashi took his old teammate's side instead of Kagami's. Even if Aomine really only had himself to blame, parents or not he should never have let them insult his pregnant lover. Belittling him all night long from his cooking to his manners just because he was a man and not a girl like they wanted. The only reason Kouki even forgave him is because he helped Kagami leave Japan and back to his family and have custody of the unborn child... Though Aomine was the one angry at him after that. Really there was no pleasing these people.  
Unfortunately, all the stress got to Kouki and he gave birth prematurely, two months early in fact. It gave him, and the doctors, quite a scare. Their son, Aoi, almost didn't make it and Kouki was on bed rest for the next two to five months. So Akashi had then taken his lover and newborn son to recover in his ancestral manor in Kyoto. A bit of peace and quiet would do them good. But he once again almost lost Aoi due to a negligent babysitter who had left the child alone outside. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. But they were in a wooden area and snakes were quite the common creatures. Fortunately, his butler -who had promptly been promoted- had saved his child before the venomous snake got to him. It was surprising to everyone that he only kept both his lover and son within sight at all times for only a year.  
Aoi, to his and Kouki's joy, grew up loving basketball especially when he played with Daiki, apparently the blue haired male was more fun to hang out with then his parents. Said Daiki who got injured a couple of years later and, somehow, was able to get his own lover and daughter back. (He, personally, didn't understand why Kagami had taken the idiot back, even if said idiot had been injured, but oh well he couldn't fault them for being in love even if Aomine was a jerk.)  
But Akashi was especially happy when Aoi began to show interest in young Akane and began dating her barely a year later. Though he did have a good laught -and was promptly reprimanded by his love- when Daiki tried to threaten his son if he ever hurt Akane. Aoi had secretly told him that he had his gun with him. (Aoi had decided, after an attack on Daiki to become a cop... Plus it would make the other businesses underestimate Akashi Corp. if he had another job on the side. Really, people were so easy to manipulate.)  
In the end, Aoi and Akane were married by their twenty-fifth birthday and were awaiting their own children... He strangely felt old all of a sudden. He was a grandfather now! But when he saw his beloved chihuahua holding their grandchildren for the first time, Akashi was fine with the white hair that was starting to appear on him.  
The End


End file.
